Pick Ups and Proposals
by lolicookies
Summary: Austin and Ally have been together for 5 years. And it's about time Austin pops that special question for Ally. But how? Auslly Fluff One Shot !


**WOO! I made it just in time! AHA. Okay so A VERY VERRY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROSS SHOR LYNCH! :DD I hope you're working on a plan to get Laura Marano to fall hopelessly in love with you~! (;**

**OKAY. SO this oneshot was inspired by my love for pick up lines! They are just so cheesy and cute! C: And I thought, what better way to make a cheesy proposal then through a cheesy pick up line! LOL **

**Well... before you continue reading, let me just thank you for checking this story out! And I hope you like it! ^0^**

**And now without further adieu ….**

Pick Ups and Proposals ONE Shot:

~Austin and Ally at 23~

"Austin, where are we going?" The small brunette asks, a small smile tugging on her face. The smile grows as the blonde hair boy wraps his fingers around her hand before looking her in the eyes.

"You'll see Als." He says as he brings her in to kiss her on the forehead. Her face flushes as she continues to follow him up the steep hill. She shakes her head a bit, a little daze at his one little kiss.

She finally takes her eyes off their walking feet, before looking up at her boyfriend of 5 years. Yup! Austin and Ally have been going strong for 5 years, 18 if you want to count their years as best friends, too.

A blush slowly creeps onto her face again as she finds herself staring at his lips. They were curved up into this small smile as he continues to scan the place. It was such a simple smile. A smile anyone could easily pull off, but for some reason Ally always find herself memorized by it from time to time.

And suddenly she finds herself going back to the day she first saw that smile.

* * *

_~Austin and Ally at 5~_

_It was summer. When the days were scorching hot and the nights were freezing cold. And today was just another summer day. However, Ally's parents were prepared this time. They brought out the kiddy pool, the water slide, the water guns, the water balloons, the grill, the tables, the chairs, and lastly the guests._

_Yes. Ally Dawson was going to have a party at her house. Now keep in mind, 5 year old Ally Dawson was not a shy quiet girl. She was loud and carefree, but not as loud as her best friend, Trish. There was nothing for little Ally to hide from the world then. _

_After a day's worth of running around and screaming with the neighborhood's kids, Ally thought it would be the perfect time to sit down on her nicely laid out blanket to read her absolutely favorite book of all time, Cat and Dog._

_Cat and Dog were different as can be. Ally read, looking at the colored drawings, before turning the page. Cat likes to bathe in the sun. Dog likes to chase his tail around the tree. Ally silently giggles to herself as she imagines Cat sitting in the sun while Dog is running in circles around the tree. _

_As Ally turns the page, a slight breeze comes blowing in, blowing the pages of her book as she wraps her tiny arms around herself. She's silently shivering to herself as she looks around for something that would be capable to keep her warm. She sighs to herself, seeing nothing, but the blanket she sat on._

_'But the grass was itchy.' She wines to herself. She was in such a comfortable position; book in lap, the lighting was perfect and best of all it was nice and quiet with the occasional murmur from the adults in the background. _

_"Hi." She looks up to see a blonde hair boy standing in front of her. A small smile is playing on his lips, as he shifts his weight back and forth from his toe to his heals. Ally couldn't help but feel flustered as she continues to stare at his lips. His smile was so bright. _

_She finally takes notice that every once in a while the boy's eyes would flicker back and forth from her and her book. She gives him a small smile, encouraging him to speak while making his smile grow wider. _

_"Umm… you look cold…" He begins, turning his attention to the grass for a moment. She feels her face flush as he suddenly brings his head up, locking his eyes on hers in the process._

_"Want to use me as a blanket?" He asks, giving her a cheeky grin as his chubby little arms flew up into the air. Ally looks at him bewildered at his suggestion, while her face turns different shades of red. Her face finally settles on a deep rosy red as she stares at him with wide eyes. _

_"Kidding. I got my blankie right here." He says, giggling as he brings the blanket from behind him and walks over to place the blanket on Ally's shoulders before plopping himself down right next to her. _

_"Are you going to read the book?" He asks after a moment of silence. He tilts his head to get a better look at her. She shakes her head a bit, before his eyes widen. "Oh! I'm Austin." He says placing a hand on his chest. _

_For the first time ever, Ally was too shy to speak. She turns her head to look at him, before stuttering out, "A…Al… Ally."_

_He smiles the same smile that got her so memorized in the first place, before turning to look back at the book. _

_"Do you not know how to read? I can read if you like." He asks her as he begins to place a finger on the words. "Bo..oth Ca…at and Do..og li..ke. too r…un." He says turning to give her a smile. _

_She's silently correcting his reading in her head, but she gives him a small smile, tilting her head to take a better look at the book. _

* * *

Ally's smiling to herself again as she feels her feet stop working. She blinks before taking a look around her. She gasps at the sight before her. There were rose petals on the ground and lit candles surrounding the beautifully prepared table. She walks forward to touch the white silky table cloth, before turning around to look at Austin, whose standing their smiling at her.

"Surprise." He says quietly, before she runs up to pull him into a hug.

"You're the best." Ally says as she plants a quick kiss on his lips, before pulling him to the table. Austin smiles at her, before he snaps his fingers, making Ally look at him weirdly. He smiles as he nods his head in the direction behind her. She quickly turns around to see her best friends, Trish and Dez, walking up to her with plates in their hands.

Ally turns back to look at Austin, giggling, before she quietly thank the two. She takes a hold of the fork, twirling it around in the spaghetti, noticing the knowing smirk Dez was giving Austin and the thumbs up Trish threw his way.

She looks up, giving Austin a smile. He smiles at her, but not before sneezing.

_How romantic?_ Ally thought as she picks up the napkin to wipe his nose.

"Well, this seems familiar." Austin murmurs, letting Ally wipe his nose.

"Don't remind me." Ally says playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh come on. You have to admit it was a good one." Austin exclaims, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She bites her lip to prevent the laughter from coming through. They stare each other down, before Ally finally gives in as she couldn't hold it any longer. She shakes her head, giggles filling the air.

* * *

_~Austin and Ally at 8~_

_Ally Dawson never gets sick. Everyone knew that especially Austin Monica Moon. So when he walked into Ally's room that day, Ally knew he was terrified. He had every reason to be, for he had somehow skillfully passed the flu onto her and she was furious._

_She had missed 3 days of school, including the field trip they were supposed to be going to today, all because of him. She wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. _

_As she walks away from her bedroom door, leaving her best friend behind to quietly contemplate on whether it was a good idea to step into her room without the safety of an adult, she quickly takes a hold of her favorite book, before angrily plopping herself down onto her bed in an attempt to give Austin the cold shoulder. _

_She continues to stare at the same page for the next five minutes, waiting patiently for Austin to make a move. Her best friend finally decides on taking a risk and steps into her room, before cautiously walking around in her bedroom, looking for a safe place to sit. He finally settles on the chair next to her desk._

_"If it makes you feel better, my pants flew away during the field trip today." Austin mumbles quietly, twiddling his thumbs whilst looking at the floor. _

_Ally couldn't help but look up from the page of her book. Quirking an eyebrow at him, she bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing and breaking the angry façade she had put on. _

_Austin feeling the presence of her eyes gives her a slight nod, letting her know that he was not kidding. A light pink color rises on his cheek as he begins the story of the horrid incident. "Dez was going to record me jumping off the hill with my umbrella, but the umbrella got stuck on my belt and yeah…"_

_Ally dropped her book and brought a hand over her mouth trying hard to stifle the giggles that were getting louder by the second. She felt bad, but she couldn't help but think, 'Serves you right for getting me sick!'_

_Finally settling down, she gives him a look of sympathy, before patting the spot next to her on her bed. He gives her a look of relief, before replacing it with a huge grin as he quickly climbs up on the bed to sit next with her, glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore._

_They both stare at the foot of her bed in complete silence, before Austin breaks it. "I'm sorry Als." _

_"I didn't mean to get you sick." He says quietly, before looking up at her. She turns to smile at him, shaking her head slightly, feeling guilty for blaming him. "It's not your fa - ACHOO!" _

_Ally opens her eyes, suddenly feeling the gooey stuff running out of her nose. She quickly covers it with her hand. She can feel the blood rushing to her face as she feels Austin shaking from laughter beside her. _

_She turns to glare at him, silently taking back her acceptance of his apology. He giggles some more before, stumbling over to her night stand and grabbing a tissue. He turns to her, pulling her hands down before lightly dabbing her nose with the tissue. _

_Austin has a smug smile on his face as he watches Ally's face turn a brighter shade of red. "You know Ally." He begins, "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." _

_As her face begins to turn an even brighter shade of red, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friend for being so cheesy. Austin gives another chuckle, before crumpling the tissue up and tossing it to the side. _

_"Thanks." Ally mumbles, turning around in her bed, to give him the cold shoulder again. Austin whines out loud, before shaking her about a series of apologies coming from his mouth. _

* * *

Ally looks up from her soup; her spoon halfway towards her mouth as she smiles at Austin, whose animatedly talking about his latest music video. She still couldn't believe it 10 years ago, they were just teenagers chasing a dream that everyone thought was impossible. But look at them now, living their dream.

"Als?" Austin asks as he takes a sip of his drink. Ally's face begins to turn a light shade of red as she realized she had dozed off in the middle of his talk. She gives him a sheepish smile, before quietly mumbling, "Sorry."

He quickly shakes his head, reaching out to grab a hold of her hand, which was placed lazily on the table. "No, I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't be talking about work when it's our anniversary."

She smiles at him, before giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm just reminiscing about stuff."

He gives her another smile, before pulling his hand away to place it under his chin. "Oh." He begins, giving her a smug smile, "What were you reminiscing about?"

She couldn't help the giggle as she looks up at him. "Us." She replies with a smile.

"Ohhh." Austin exclaims, straightening in his seat. His eyes are giving off a playful glint. "Were you reminiscing that one time we were in bed and you were yellin-"

"Austin!" Ally shrieked as she slaps him from across the table. He gives her a chuckle, before innocently playing it off. "What! I was just going to say, when you were yelling at me to stop tickling you."

She gives him a glare, but she can't help the giggle that escapes her mouth. They sat there laughing for a while, both going down memory lane.

"Aust-"

"All-"

They stare at each other, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"You go first." Ally manages to say in between her laughter. Austin gives a nod, before taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. "Remember the day we went to our first movie premiere?"

Ally nods her head, smiling at the memory as it plays back in her mind. "Yeah. How could I forget?"

"Well, it was the day I realized I liked you more than a friend." Austin says, taking a hold of her hand, making her heart swell. "Oh really now?" She asks with a tilt of her head, a smug smile now on her face.

"Yup." He says with a pop at the end, before leaning back in his chair.

"That's interesting; because that was the day I realized I liked you too." Ally says quietly, locking eyes with him.

* * *

_~Austin and Ally at 13~_

_Ally sat in front of the mirror, as she tries to apply mascara on. She sighs as she places her hand back on the table. It was useless. It was impossible to do make up. 'How do girls do it?' She thought quietly to herself. It would have been so much easier, if her mother was here, but sadly she was in Africa… with the monkeys. _

_"Knock. Knock." She averts her attention from the mirror to her door. She felt like she was going to cry as she sees Austin leaning on the frame of her bedroom doorway, smiling at her in his tux. She closes her eyes, expecting him to burst out laughing at her, but she looks up when he shouts her name._

_"Ally! What are you doing?" Austin shouts as he walks over to her. He looks at her, before grabbing a tissue, she left on the table. He places a hand on her face, trying to wipe the makeup off. Ally is trying so hard to not look Austin in the eye as she allows him to take the makeup off. _

_"Why are you putting makeup on?" He asks as he kneels down on the floor, looking at Ally. Ally looks at him, before turning away mumbling, "It's what girls do…" _

_Ally closes her eyes as she waits for his response. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes. She's silently chanting to herself, "Don't cry. Don't cry."_

_She opens her eyes, feeling Austin grabbing a hold of her hand. He's rubbing circles on them with his thumb, making her look up at him. They lock eyes, before he quietly says, "Ally. You shouldn't wear makeup."_

_She opens her mouth to argue, but then he cuts her off, adding, "You're messing with perfection." _

_Ally bursts out laughing, tears streaming down her face. Austin smiles to himself, knowing that he had made her feel better. She finally looks up at him as her laughter dies down, a smile gracing her face as she silently thanks him. _

_"Oh my god. That was incredibly cheesy." Ally exclaims as she wipe at her eyes._

_"I know." He says quietly, staring at the ground for a second, before looking back up, locking eyes with her. She can feel her heart racing as she quickly looks away, but then her eyes lock onto their intertwined hands. _

_"You know you look beautiful today." Austin says as he tilts his head to get a better look at her. "Just like any other day."_

_Ally can feel the blush on her face turning a brighter shade of red. "Thanks." She says quietly, tilting her head slightly up to look at him. He smiles at her, eyes locking again. He watches as she bites her lips, a smile clearly tugging at the corners of her lips. _

_"I mean it." He adds, his eyes flickering back and forth as she nods her head slightly, not really registering the actual meaning behind his words. With a sigh, Austin quickly stands up. He looks at her again, a smile on his face, before placing his hand out in front of her. "You ready?"_

_Ally nods her head, before taking a hold of his hand. "Let's go."_

* * *

"Okay. I have another surprise!" Austin cries as he grabs Ally's hand. "But before we go, put this on."

Ally takes a hold of the piece of cloth, looking at it, before looking up to give Austin a pointed look. He merely gives her a cheeky smile, before grabbing it to wrap it around her eyes. She sighs to herself, silently rolling her eyes at Austin. She feels Austin take a hold of her hands, before they start walking again.

When they finally reach their destination, Austin quickly takes off her blindfold and before she can adjust to her new surroundings, he's bowing before her. "A dance, milady?"

Ally shakes her head, a smile on her face as she places her hand in his. "Why of course milord."

And as if on cue, somewhere off in the distance music starts to play. It's slow, but beautiful. Ally let her eyes close as Austin pulls her in closer. They're swaying side to side as Austin hums the song into Ally's ear.

They're just enjoying the silence in each other's presence, when the song suddenly changes to an upbeat song. Startled, Ally lightly pushes Austin to look out in the distance. She make out two figures out in the distance, stumbling about.

"You doofus!"

"Oh so this is my fault?"

Ally shares a look with Austin, before the two bursts out laughing. The music changes back to a slow song followed by Dez shouting, "Sorry!"

"That's Trish and Dez for you." Austin murmurs, pulling Ally back into him. She rests her head on his chest. Even with heels he was still a good two heads taller than her. Silence begins to fill the air again, minus the music softly playing in the background. Ally takes the chance to finally take a good look at her surroundings.

They were under one of those gazebos you see in movies. It was white and laced in the Christmas lights and flowers.

"This is nice Austin. You've outdone yourself." Ally murmurs into his chest.

"That's what I was going for." Austin whispers against her ear, sending shivers down her spine, sparking a long ago memory.

* * *

_~Austin and Ally at 15~_

_"Ally!" The conversation between Trish and Ally is quickly interrupted as a mop of blonde hair appears in front of them. _

_"Ally." Austin breathes, smiling at her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."_

_Ally's eyebrows furrow together as she turns her body so she was facing him. "Really? What for?"_

_"I… uhhh.." Austin stutters, suddenly forgetting his reason. _

_"I'll be right back. Parch." Trish says a smirk growing on her lips as she winks at Austin, quickly reminding him the reason for his actions. Ally, confused, watches Trish weave herself into the crowd of dancing teens, before she turns to look at Austin. _

_He opens his mouth to say something, but the DJ at the party quickly interrupts them. "We're going to take it slow now. So guys grab that lucky girl of yours and let's dance."_

_Ally can feel her face flush as she turns to look at Austin. There's a smile on his lips as he grabs her hands. "Shall we?"_

_She nods her head slightly, allowing Austin to drag her into the middle of the crowd. He stops and turns to her, chuckling softly as she stands there awkwardly unsure of what to do in her current situation. Austin quickly reaches for her hands and pull them up so they would wrap around his neck, before he wraps his around her waist. She feels her face heat up as Austin pulls her in closer. She's standing there stiff as a board, while he sways them from side to side. _

_"Something wrong Ally?" Austin murmurs against her ear. His hot breath, making her blush turns a brighter shade of red. "N..no. Just can't dance."_

_Austin chuckles, shaking his head, before pulling his head back to look at her. "All you have to do is sway from side to side."_

_She tenses up, the blush on her face probably as red as a tomato, so she quickly buries her face in his chest in attempt to hide her embarrassment. Austin bit his lip, before an idea pops in his mind. "Hey, Ally?"_

_She nods her head lightly, letting him know she was listening. "Did you just fart? Because you blew me away."_

_Ally gasps, pulling back to give him a quick slap in the arm. "Austin that's disgusting!" She scolds, but he just laughs at her, pulling her back into him. She hit his chest with a small' omphf'. "Yeah, but you're flattered."_

_"Not even in the slightest." She sneers, snuggling herself deeper into Austin's embrace, their close intimacy not bugging her in the slightest anymore. He continues to laugh, the sound making his chest vibrate against her ear and she can't help but smile. _

* * *

Austin's laughing out loud as he lets go of Ally so she's spinning away from him. "Austin, you know I can't dance!" She whines, slightly dizzy. He pulls her back in. "But I can."

He watches her roll her eyes as he lets her spin again. She stumbles, tripping over her own feet, but Austin catches her before she could face plant herself to the floor. "Gotcha!"

"I would have killed you if you didn't." She murmurs. The smile on his face is contagious. She bites her lip to keep them from turning upward, but it's useless.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." Austin murmurs, pulling her up and into him. They begin to sway again, Ally's arms wrapping themselves around his neck while his wrap around her waist.

"Well give me a chance at least!" Ally exclaims, giggles erupting for her.

"Not a chance." Austin shoots back, making her do a pirouette. Her laughter fills the air again as they continue to playfully dance around, before Austin pulls her to the side to a bench, she hadn't even notice was there.

"Ally, you remember how I asked you out right?" Austin breaths, taking deep breaths, the dancing and laughing quickly took his breath away.

Ally snorts, bringing a hand up to her face as she stifles the giggles, before replying, "More like force me to go out with you."

"You would have said yes either way." Austin mutters a smug grin on his face as he runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

"I guess." Ally murmurs, touching her forehead against his, a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

_~Austin and Ally at 18~_

_"Okay Ally. I've been waiting to say this for a long time." Austin quickly utters, wringing his hands together. "I… I-"_

_"What is it Austin?" Ally mutters, a worried expression crossing her face. She quickly walks Austin to the nearest bench, sitting him down. "I…I-"_

_Ally furrow her eyebrows together as she tilts her head to the side. She couldn't help, but notice Austin had been jittery lately. She quickly places a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him down enough to tell her what was up._

_He looks at her as soon as she places her hand on his shoulder. Staring into her hazel eyes, he quickly took a deep breath and sat up. _

_"Ally. It was suppose to be all romantic and everything but I-" Austin begins, before quickly shaking his head. "I'm just going to come out and say it."_

_Ally nods her head slightly, suddenly feeling her heart beating a mile a minute. _

_"Okay. Okay. If I were… to ask you … out-" Austin begins, watching her facial expression carefully. Her eyes widen slightly as she take a sharp intake of air, before he continues, "-on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"_

_Her eyes widen in realization as she finally pieces everything together. "Austin-" She begins, a light pink blush on her face. "-yeah. Yeah it would."_

_A grin quickly replaces Austin's nervous smile as her words reaches his ears. "Really Ally? You're not playing with me?"He asks, reaching out for her hands. She giggles, lightly shaking her head. "You didn't really give me a choice, Austin."_

_"But nonetheless, I would have said yes." She murmurs quietly, looking at him through her eyelashes. Austin lets out a laugh, quickly pulling her in for a hug, before pulling back. He's hesitant, but the look in her eyes gives him permission._

_He captures her lips in a soft kiss. And just like all the romantic movies and cheesy chick flicks, they felt sparks fly. The world around them quickly diminishes until it was just the two of them. Ally slowly pulls back, since she was not one for PDA. He gives her a small pout, before it's quickly replaced with a small smile. _

_She smiles back at him as he puts a piece of her hair behind her ear. "This is so cheesy." She murmurs, a series of giggles escaping her lips. Pulling herself into Austin's chest, she can feel him laughing. _

_"I try." Austin murmurs, bending his head over, so he can kiss her again. _

* * *

Ally pulls away from the kiss, smiling as a small pout forms on Austin's face. "Trish and Dez are probably spying on us." She whispers.

Austin shakes his head, a glint in his eye as he winks at her. "We should give them something to watch then."

"Austin!" Ally shrieks, giggles falling from her lips as she slaps him in the arm. He only shrugs, chuckling at her, before he grabs her hands again. "So I have a romantic speech for you."

"Oh really." Ally inquire, giggling.

"Yeah." Austin whispers, reaching up to place a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Ready to hear it?" He asks eagerly, giving her a cheeky grin. She gives him a nod as she smiles at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Ally I still don't know your middle name Dawson, I love you." Austin breathes, a smile gracing his face as she lets out a laugh.

"I love you long before I even knew it. I love you the day we first met. I love you the day you first got sick. I love you the day you first tried on makeup, even though you really were messing with perfection." Austin mutters, giving her a pointed look. She rolls her eyes at him, before he continues, "I love you the day our dreams were first coming true. The point is… I love you every day of my life and I will continue to love you for the rest of our life. Because Ally, as cheesy as it may sound, you're the one thing I can't live without."

Austin quickly stands up to kneel before her. He finally takes out the red velvet box from his pocket, making Ally gasp as tears begin to brim the edges of her eyes. "Ally I still don't know your middle name Dawson, will you do me the honor in marrying me?"

Ally quickly nods her head up and down, a sob escaping her lips as the tears fall from her face. There's a huge smile on Austin's face as he quickly place the ring on Ally's left finger. He stands up, pulling her up with him to bring his lips to her in a passionate kiss. Her arms quickly wrapping around his neck, so she can pull him closer. Midway through the kiss, he picks her up and spins her around, before settling her down again, pulling away from the kiss.

He leans his forehead against hers, looking into her warm hazel brown eyes. "What?" Ally mutters, before quickly adding, "No cheesy pickup line?"

He lets out a breathy laugh, before muttering, "It's because you're so beautiful, you've made me forget my pickup line." And with that, Ally pulls him back for another kiss.

**THE END! :DD**

**If you like it, let me know via the review box below~! (; **

**If you want more, go check out my story, Down By the Rocky Shores. C:**

**If you think the story was incredibly cheesy, then favorite it right now! AHA. :DD**

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**~Christy :DD**


End file.
